April 2017
Thursday Version: v0.106 ;Nate's Candy Conundrum Year 2 Features: * Updated the Nate's Candy Conundrum event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Baenarall, Angel of Hope: Beat area 300 with Baenarall, Angel of Hope dealing out holy punishment *** Recruit Sisaron the Dragon Sorcerer: Beat area 300 while ignoring the deafening roars of dragons *** Sugar Rush: Reach area 400 in a 90 minute sugar-induced frenzy! *** Evil Eggs: Reach area 450 with egg-sasperating Egg Monsters attacking your formation *** Chocolate Rain: Reach area 500 while damaging Chocolate Rain pelts your Crusaders ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Gumdrop spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively. ** Easter Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (PC) The “Don’t show this again” checkbox when purchasing a chest with Red Rubies now persists after refreshing the game. * (PC) Fixed some objective escorts walking backwards when first loading the objective. * (PC) Abilities that target non-adjacent Crusaders will no longer target their source Crusader when in a slot with no adjacencies. * (PC) Daily quests that require using Firestorm or Royal Command can no longer be completed instantly by trying to cast the ability when instantly killing monsters. * (PC) Fixed issues with using the scroll wheel on some platforms. * (PC) Fixed effect duration buffs being applied twice. * (PC) The store will now show the proper Golden Legendary level and effect if your purchase would award a Golden Legendary. Wednesday Version: v0.107 ;Tier 2 Crusader Recruit Missions Features: * Added 40 new missions to recruit and gear Tier 2 Event Crusaders. ** You must have both Tier 1 Event Crusaders from a given event in order to get the recruit missions for that event's Tier 2 Crusaders. ** These missions have higher EP requirements than the tier 1 recruit missions. ** These missions are in the same mission pool as the tier 1 recruit missions, so depending on the Crusaders you already have, you may get tier 1 Crusaders some weeks and tier 2 Crusaders other weeks. * Updated Flash Sales to allow them to offer the more recent Golden Epics/Legendaries. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed Alchemy not healing when cast. * Added Sisaron's missing "animal" tag. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.108 ;Gardeners of the Galaxy Year 2 Features: * Updated the Gardeners of the Galaxy event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Spaceking: Beat area 300 with a trigger-happy Spaceking *** Recruit Grandmora: Help kind old Grandmora cross 300 streets, without using so much of that newfangled "DPS" *** Out of Control: Reach area 400 before the plants consume you *** Raid: Reach area 450 while someone tries to exterminate your Crusaders *** Slow and Steady: Reach area 500, but don't wear yourself out ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Spore spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively. ** Gardener Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. Keep those typo reports coming! * (PC) General FPS improvement * (PC) RoboTurkey, Ilsa, and Mindy can now affect one another with “Short Circuit” and “What’s Yours is Mine” * (PC) Eiralon’s blood magic abilities can no longer kill him if he is receiving enough healing. * (PC) Fixed Swordplay not always reflecting current DPS * (PC) Fixed The Metal Soldierette’s self healing not being reduced by attacking monsters * (PC) Fixed the xp tooltip sometimes being rounded incorrectly See Also Category:News Archives